Diary
by Kaganame R
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTUK SEMENTARA 'Hahhh dimana sihh bukunya, sepertinya kemarin kutaruh di kotak yang ini'/ "Dia siapa?"/ Berkisah tentang isi diary Sakura dan kisah kehidupannya, fic ringan dan jika mau disilahkan baca juga jangan lupa review dan saran!...Full Sakura POV and DLDR!
1. Prolog?

Baiklah, ini ff ke dua saya yang saya publish (?)

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, diksi, EYD, dan tanda baca sudah membaik!,,,

Don't Like Don't Read...

Happy Reading minna-san!...

**Diary**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo, Aneh, dkk**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Sudah mau malam rupanya!" kataku sembari menutup pintu rumah dan tak lupa menguncinya. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang sangat langka, tapi juga cantik '_katanya?_'. Besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke Konoha High School setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun di Konoha Junior High School. Banyak kenangan di KJHS, terutama dengan teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi. Aku juga punya satu kakak bernama Haruno Sasori, panggil saja Sasori. Tapi saat ini dia masih diperjalanan pulang begitu juga Ayah dan Ibuku.

Karena malam ini aku tidak ada rencana dan di rumah sangat sepi, aku memilih membaca diaryku saat masih KJHS. Aku mencari buku diaryku yang entah kemana, mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya. Hari ini aku sangat ingin membuka lembaran-lembaran masa laluku di KJHS bersama teman-temanku. Meskipun aku masih sering bertemu dengan beberapa teman yang memang mengambil sekolah sama denganku tapi, tetap saja aku akan sangat merindukan mereka.

'_Hahhh dimana sihh bukunya, sepertinya kemarin kutaruh di kotak yang ini!_' gumamku sambil membuka kotak hitam yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan sejuta bahkan semilyar kenangan saat di KJHS, didalamnya ada beberapa album fotoku bersama teman-temanku dan salah satunya buku diaryku. Tapi dimanaa?

Sekitar 30 menit aku mencarinya dan akhirnya aku menemukan buku itu, senangnya hatiku!. Buku hitam bergaris biru tua yang memang sudah penuh diisi dengan keluh kesahku di KJHS. Aku membuka buku itu perlahan, mungkin aku akan tertawa keras setelah membacanya...ahahahaha.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara ponselku berbunyi. Aku beranjak mengambil ponsel yang kutaruh di atas tempat tidurku itu.

_**Ino-pig calling...**_

Tumben dia menelfon, kira-kira ada apa ya?, lalu aku menekan tombol jawab.

"Halo?"

"Halo Sakura?, kenapa lama sekali angkat telfonku dasar forehead!" apa katanya, forehead? Lama? enak saja dia mengataiku.

"Hey..hey... Apa maksudmu mengataiku forehead, Pig?. Lagipula kenapa jam segini telefon?, besok bicara di sekolah kan bisa. Kau menggangguku tahu!." jawabku ketus, ada-ada saja orang ini, dasar pig. Untuk pemberitahuan saja buat para reader (?), sahabatku ini juga masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku dengan sangat kebetulan juga kita sekelas!.

"Hehehe... tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama saja aku tidak mendengar suaramu ditelefon, oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau sudah lihat daftar pembagian kelasnya?" tanyanya padaku, aku memang belum melihatnya dan aku tahu sekelas dengannya karena tadi siang dia sms padaku.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia sekelas dengan kita juga Sakura, sepertinya kau memang jodoh dengannya...hahahahaha"

"Dia siapa?" jawabku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke!. Kau itu cocok dengannya kenapa tidak ditembak saja?"

"Oh Sasuke!, kukira siapa. Kalau kutembak nanti dia mati, bodoh!. Lagipula aku tidak punya pistol" jawabku watados.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, ahhh... kau tidak asikkk!."

"Jadi, kau menelfonku hanya mau bercerita tentang ini?."

"hehe...mungkin!. Sudahlah, cerita lainnya kita sambung besok saja. Byee..."

"Byeee..."

Pip..  
Tutt...

Sambungan terputus. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang mengganguku, untuk saat ini saja. Aku menaruh ponsel milikku dan berjalan untuk mengambil diaryku, mungkin tiduran lebih nyaman saat membacanya. Kurebahkan tubuhku yang sudah pegal ke tempat tidur, nyamannya. Ku pandangi buku diaryku sebelum aku mulai membuka dan membacanya.

Halaman pertama...

**Sakura's POV End**

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?  
Apakah ada peningkatan?  
Mohon review, kritik, saran dan bantuannya ya!...  
Don't forget

Salam,  
ReiIsha


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: **Diary**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Hallo, minna!  
Diary sudah update, maaf ya menunggu lama (Jika, ada yang menunggu!). Karena saya lagi _down _dalam urusan tulis menulis,jadi tertunda terus ini chapter!

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan makasi buat yang review. Kalau tidak suka langsung klik back or close ya! Oh ya, saya **sangat butuh **konkrit tentang EYD dan penulisan.

Mohon bantuannya ya, Minna!

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**25 July XX**

Hai Diary!

Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di KJHS, dan aku masuk di kelas 7A. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas, sepi! Itu komentar pertamaku setelah masuk di kelas ini, padahal sudah jam 06.30 am.

Di sini aku belum mengenal satupun orang alias belum punya teman! Aku berjalan mendekati bangku nomor dua dari depan, di sebelah kanan bangku itu sudah ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku nantinya.

"Hai, aku Sakura! Salam kenal." sapaku riang padanya.

"Hai juga, namaku Ino! Senang berkenalan denganmu, sini duduk disebelahku." kata Ino sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Iya makasih ya!" kataku sembari duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Ino tadi.

Semakin siang, kelas semakin ramai. Di depanku duduk dua cowok, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satunya lagi hitam. Cowok berambut kuning yang ceria dan ramah ini bernama Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kemudian yang berambut hitam pendek dan menurutku dia selalu memasang senyum yang aneh namanya Sai, Shimura Sai.

Teett...Teett...

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat semua anak di kelasku berlarian menuju ke bangkunya masing-masing. Dan bodohnya aku saat menyadari bahwa dihari pertama, aku hanya mengenal tiga orang saja.

Itu kebodohan pertamaku di KJHS, mungkin masih banyak lagi kebodohan yang akan kulakukan nanti.

'_Walupun baru tiga orang aku sudah sangat senang dapat mengenal mereka bertiga! apalagi nanti jika aku sudah megenal semuanya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekolah di sini.'_

Sudah dulu ya Diary! Malam sudah larut aku tidur dulu.

.

.

**17 April XX**

_How are you,_ Diary? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bercerita denganmu. Sebulan ini belum ada kejadian yang mengesankan bagiku jadi aku belum cerita denganmu. Kali ini aku sudah banyak teman, tidak hanya tiga.

Pagi hari tadi adalah hari yang mengejutkan bagiku, bagaimana tidak? Ternyata sahabat pirangku alias si Ino-_Pig_ itu mengaku suka sama si Sai, _Ciyuss_? _Mi_ apa? Memangnya apa sih yang bagus darinya sampai Ino-_Pig_ tergila-gila dengannya. Kekagetanku tentang pengakuan Ino-_Pig_ tak berlangsung lama setelah aku melihat Sai dan Naruto sedang memutar video kesukaanku yang selama ini kucari-cari dan dengan _watados_nya aku meminta Ino-_Pig_ meminta video itu.

"Ino-_Pig_ cantik deh! Ayo dong, mintain ya? Mintain ya?" rajukku pada Ino.

"Kenapa gak minta sendiri sih! Kan bisa?" jawabnya ketus! Mungkin kesal karena aku dengan seenak jidat memotong cerita Ino-_Pig_ tentang pemuda yang disukainya itu, siapa coba yang gak marah kalau sedang berbicara tiba-tiba dipotong seenak jidat?.

"Ayolah Pig, kau itu jahat sekali padaku. Mintakan ya?" kali ini aku mengeluarkan _kitty eyes no jutsu_ milikku yang entah kudapat dari mana, dan tentu saja ini berhasil.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu aku menarik Ino mendekati Sai dan Naruto.

"Sai, boleh minta lagu itu?" dengan setengah hati Ino mengeluarkan suaranya, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ada semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hn, mau MP3 atau MP4nya?" Ino terlihat kebingungan dan menoleh padaku sambil berkata,

"Heh Jidat, mau MP3 atau MP4?"

"Jadi si Jidat yang mau minta?" tanya si Sai.

"Hmm, dia malu!" kata Ino datar.

"Sama ketua kelas gak usah malu, Sak!" sahut Naruto yang daritadi diam. Tumben banget Naruto bisa diam? Benar-benar suatu keajaiban.

"Ok deh, MP4nya aja!" jawabku sambil memamerkan deretan gigiku ala Guru Gai, guru olah raga kami yang semangatnya selalu berapi-api.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau di Ponselnya Ino ada lagunya Justin Bieber baru kita kasih, gimana Sai?" tawar Naruto

"Hn, boleh juga. Sini Ponselmu Ino!" Sai menyambar ponsel Ino. Naruto pun mendekat ke Sai yang sedang mengutak-atik Ponsel Ino, sedangkan aku hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah bosan.

"Ketemu!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan teriak-teriak Baka" kataku sambil menjitak kepala duren Naruto.

"Aduh, sakit Sakura" ringisnya.

"Baiklah, ini Ino sudah kukirim ke Ponselmu" kata Sai tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih menggerutu karena dijitak olehku.

"Makasi ya" kata Ino sembari menarik lenganku untuk pergi! Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan terima kasihku pada Diary, begitulah _scene _yang mengejutkan dan menyenangkan bagiku.

'_Terkejut karena Ino-Pig menyukai Sai dan Aku sangat senang sekali mendapatkan video itu, hore! Kalau kalian mau tahu itu video apa? Itu adalah video Super Junior-Bonamana yang lagi naik daun saat itu.'_

.

.

**29 January XX**

Selamat Pagi diary! Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan hari ini aku akan main ke rumahnya Ino-_Pig_, katanya dia mau cerita sesuatu.

_Skip Time_ aja, aku sudah sampai di rumahnya Ino dan kami sedang mengobrol di kamar Ino. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya sampai aku bingung sendiri mau menanggapi apa! Kata Ino kemarin si Sai mengejeknya sampai membuat Ino-_Pig_ kesayanganku ini menangis, enak saja dia menyakiti sahabatku ini! Tunggu saja pembalasanku besok, khukhukhu.

Aku tahu perasaan Ino-_Pig_ dia pasti sangat sedih karena diejek orang yang disukainya, Ino-_Pig _sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan Akupun juga sedikit sulit untuk menebaknya. Aku juga menyukai seorang temanku dia satu kelas denganku dan Ino juga, namanya Gaara. Seorang cowok yang berhasil mengalihkan duniaku dengan rambut merah batanya, tato kanji _Ai_ di dahi, sepasang mata beriris jade yang tajam namun memukau juga sifat dingin dan irit bicaranya membuat kaum hawa pingsan sekali lirik.

Sangat sulit menggapainya dan aku sadar akan hal itu, sudah sejak awal aku menyukainya. Diary maaf ya, aku baru bercerita padamu sekarang. Minggu lalu aku berbuat salah padanya dan aku ragu untuk meminta maaf, dua hari kemudian dia pacaran dengan Shion anak kelas 7F. Entah kenapa hatiku sangat gundah saat itu, aku benar-benar kalut hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf padanya via sms. Setelahnya aku merasa lega dan mulai merelakannya untuk Shion bahkan aku mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan baru mereka.

Diary, tolong bantu aku melupakan ya! Kenapa aku jadi_ melow_ begini dan sejak kapan aku jadi _melow_? Ckckck.

'_Diary, apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Cinta itu apa? Apa ini juga yang dinamakan Cinta Monyet?'_

.

.

**28 Maret XX**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, meskipun hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku tidak ada yang spesial bagiku. Justru aku malah sedih karena aku sedang sakit, aku terkena cacar air! Benar-benar menggelikan.

Gara-gara ini aku jadi tidak masuk sekolah selama lima hari dan membuat tugasku menumpuk setinggi Gunung Fuji. Minggu berikutnya setelah aku sudah sembuh dan mulai sekolah aku sering melembur sampai malam, menyebabkan terjadinya lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku. Menyebalkan ! Aku jadi kurang istirahat kalau begini caranya.

Diary, kau tahu aku sangat kesepian saat ini. Entah mengapa aku kehilangan setengah semangat belajarku. Aku sungguh sedang bingung, bahkan saat menulis rangkaian kata inipun aku bingung!

Mungkin lebih baik aku istirahat saja! Oyasumi Diary.

'_Diary, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasakan dan mengenal beberapa perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan, menyedihkan tapi menyenangkan.'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apakah mengecewakan? Typo masih bertebaran ya? Penulisan banyak yang salah?. Tolong konkrit, saran, kritik dan lainnya di kotak review/PM juga boleh. Flame juga boleh deh asal jangan pedes-pedes!

Keep or Delete?

Review! Thanks


End file.
